Love is a maze
by mesweet735
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a new student at Akatsuki high. what happens when more than one person is after her? Sakuracentric/ Sakuraxmany... I rewrote chapter 1 and a little bit off chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, a girl with bright cherry pink hair that stopped at her shoulders, bright beautiful sparkling emerald eyes, cute button nose, pink plump lips, heart shaped face, and snow white skin woke up.

She kicked her blanket off to show a magnificent figure. She had a curvaceous body, D-cup breasts, flat stomach, gentle hands, plump butt, and long smooth ivory legs. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked at her clock and saw it was already 6 a.m.

The girl, also known as Sakura Haruno, went to the bathroom to get ready for her new school. 'Akatsuki High, huh? Why did Sakae put me into that elite school anyway?' Sakura thought as she showered.

She got out of the shower after a couple of minutes. She wore her uniform, consisting black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, white long sleeved shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket. Her uniform showed her assets beautifully, but she didn't care how she looked like. She only cares about getting education at her new school.

Her looks are natural, no make-up and what so ever. She naturally looked stunningly beautiful. She combed her hair neatly, and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and went down to have some breakfast.

As she raced downstairs, she smelled pancakes and coffee. When she arrived downstairs, she saw her guardian, Sakae Morinozuka cooking for her big day. "Morning, Sakae," she greeted with a warm, beautiful smile. Sakae on the other hand, swore he just saw a flower bed popping out of nowhere behind Sakura.

"Morning," he grumbled. Sakura giggled childishly and sat down. "You know I'm not a good cooker. You're the better cook, so why did I cook for you?" Sakae asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you were nice enough to do this for me?" Sakura said cutely. Sakae blush a little, noting that Sakura looked cute and sexy at the same time. One day, he'll die of blood loss because his nose bleeds at the sight of a very sexy and cute Sakura Haruno.

"Get your vitamins and nutrients before you go to school. I don't want to hear you faint at school on the first day," Sakae warned sternly. "Hai!" Sakura chirped cutely, crumbs of pancakes were on her cheeks.

Sakae took a tissue and wiped Sakura's cheek. "Thanks, Sakae!" Sakura giggled cutely. After having breakfast, Sakura exited her house and head towards the school at 6.50 a.m. School starts at 7.10, and the time taken for her to walk to school is 5-8 minutes. She still got time before her first class start.

When she walked into the school compound, two girls saw her. "Hey! Hinata! Look at that girl!" a girl with dirty blonde hair, and forest green eyes called out as she pointed to Sakura. "Yes, Temari-san. She's cute!" Hinata, a girl with long blue hair and pearl white eyes said as she blushed a little.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled as she walked towards Temari and Hinata. "Hi, I'm Temari Sabaku, a junior!" Temari grinned. "Hinata Hyuuga, a sophomore," Hinata smiled. "Sakura Haruno, at your service! I'm a sophomore too!" Sakura smiled.

"Please to meet you, Sakura! So, since you're a new girl, where are you headed to?" Temari asked. "The office. I need to get my schedule, locker combination and books," Sakura answered sweetly. "We'll take you there, no problem!" Temari gave her the thumbs up.

Temari and Hinata both led Sakura to the Principla's office. "Here you are, Sakura-san. Will it be okay if we leave you here? Our class is about to begin," Hinata said. "It's okay, Temari, Hinata. I'll find my way. Thanks a lot!" Sakura waved as her new friends went away.

Sakura knocked at the office door until she heard a faint 'come in'. She entered the room and saw the pricipal's secretary. She had black short hair, black large eyes and she was holding a small piglet. "Hi! I'm Shizune! You must be Sakura Haruno, the new student! This is Ton-Ton!" the woman said as she waved. Her pig, Ton-Ton oinked cutely.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I came here to get my stuff. Are they ready?" Sakura asked, cutely. "Yes, they are ready. The principal would like to meet you tomorrow before assembly. She wanted to meet you today, but she was a little busy," Shizune giggled sheepishly as she lowered Ton-Ton to it's basket and went to get Sakura's schedule, books and locker combination. When she had all of Sakura's things, shegave it to the cute rosette.

"Thank you! Can you tell me where my next class is?" Sakura asked, hoping not to trouble the nice woman. "Or better yet," Shizune smiled. Then she turned to a door that wrote 'Student Council Room'. "Pein! Get your lazy ass over here right now!" Shizune yelled. A chibi Sakura sweat dropped at Shizune's action.

Then, a sigh was heard. Sakura turned to see a handsome, tall and well-muscled young men. He seems to be a senior. He has spiky orange hair, Silver ring eyes, and a lot of piercings on his face. He wore a cloak with the school's symbol on it.

"Yes, Shizune-sensei? Do you need any help?" his masculine voice was heard. To any ordinary girl, they would've melt. But Sakura wasn't any ordinary girl. She had no attraction to men since she was a child. She was thought to stay away from boys until she became 13.

"Pein, just the young man I wanted to see. Today, our new student, Sakura Haruno need someone to show her around the school. I would like you to do the honors, please," Shizune smiled. Pein only nodded and helped Sakura carried her books. "Thank you, Pein-senpai," Sakura smiled. Pein looked at her for a while and said, "It's okay. Now, let us continue, Haruno-san."

Sakura only nodded and went to her locker first. She did the combination and placed her books and bag in it. She only brought a note book and some school books. Then, Pein showed her around the school. "Amazing. This school is bigger than I thought!" Sakura's eyes held amazement. "Indeed. Now, what is your next class and where is it?" Pein asked, looking warmly at the shorter girl. She is not a fangirl like most of the girls in the school. He was certainly grateful for that.

"Um... Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake. Class 1-A," Sakura said. Pein nodded and ordered the rosette to follow him. Sakura followed her senpai towards her class. When they both arrived, Pein knocked on the door twice before opening it. The whole class stared at both Pein and Sakura with slight shock.

"Hm? A newbie, huh?" Naruto Uzumaki said. He has spiky yellow hair, whiskers like tattoos, sapphire blue eyes and tan skin.

"What is going on here? It's seems to be very amusing," Sai, a pale boy with black hair and eyes smiled to himself.

"Sasuke-kun... It's leader," Karin, a girl with long red hair, one side unkept, the other side combed and scarlet eyes said to her beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. 'Sasuke-kun', also known as Sasuke Uchiha, turned to see his superior with a pink haired girl. Sasuke has raven hair which spiked and looks like a duck's butt. He also has onyx eyes, a well-muscled body and he's tall. "Hn," Sasuke answered his annoying team mate.

"What's with the looks?" Sakura asked herself. Pein heared her but chose not to answer the beautiful rosette.

"Ah, Pein-san. How nice of you to drop by. Who's this young lady?" a man with spiked up silver hair, one black eye asked. The other parts of his face were covered. 'So he must be my sensei. Kakashi Hatake, huh?' Sakura thought as he examined the man carefully.

"This is young Sakura Haruno-san. She's the new student Tsunade-sama has told about," Pein explained. "Ah, it's very nice to meet you, Haruno-chan! I'm your sensei, Kakashi Hatake!" the man chirped.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled. "Well then, I'll be leaving," Pein walked towards the door. "Pein-senpai!" Sakura called out. Pein stopped at turned to look at the rosette. "Thank you, Pein-senpai," Sakura warmingly smiled.

Pein's eyes widened and blushed a microscopic blush. No one could see it. Pein gazed at the girl warmingly and left without saying anything. "Haruno-chan, please take a seat in the back," Kakashi smiled. Sakura only nodded and searched for a seat. She was invited to seat next to Hinata, which she accepted.

"Man, I think I'm in love!" Naruto said proudly. "Well, it is you Naruto-kun. With a brain size of a pea, you could probably fall in love easily," Sai said with a fake smile. "Sai!" Naruto said, ready to pounce the pale boy.

"This school is a little weird," Sakura said. Hinata only nodded with a slight smile. You could hear Naruto and Sai fighting in the background. In the background you can hear Naruto yelling: "Shut up, Sai! You jerk!"

"Hey, shut up! You both are a disgrace to Akatsuki High!" Karin yelled pointing at Naruto and Sai. "Sorry," both Naruto and Sai said.

"Whoa! They just stopped!" Sakura said, shocked. "Is that better, Sasuke- Kun?" Karin asked, giggling fan girlishly. Sasuke Uchiha answered with an "Hmph."

'Ah! That guy is cute,' Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke. "Eh!" Sakura said as she was pulled by Hinata. "I can't believe you had Pein-senpai bring you to class!" Hinata said timidly.

"Well, Pein- Sempai showed me around the school and brought me here," Sakura said, "Was that the reason everyone stared at me?"

"Yeah! He's the leader of the Akatsuki and he doesn't talk to people outside the members," Hinata explained.

"But isn't everyone a member of the Akatsuki High?" Sakura asked clueless.

"I guess Pein- Sempai didn't tell you. But that's alright! I'll explain it to you instead," Hinata said. "You see, here in Akatsuki High, we have a group of people in all grades called the Akatsuki members. They're the students who got the highest grade, the highest physical pace and they are also popular. And sometimes, thay are totally hot! The Akatsuki members wear the cloak with the high school logo on it. They have it but don't wear it that much. There are 13 members so far. 9 in the senior grade and 4 in our grade," Hinata explained.

"There's Suigetsu Hozuki. He's sometimes a little weird. Next is Juugo- San. He's nice and gentle but don't get on his bad side. He can get angry the next minute. Next is Karin. She is a total fan girl. All she does is cling on Sasuke- Kun. And uses the fact she's a member to push people around. Last is Sasuke Uchiha- Kun! He is the hottest in our grade, or so I heard. He's on every girl's hit list. He is also top in everything. Grades, sport, topless everything!" Hinata said. Ino Yamanaka, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes squealed when Hinata mentioned about Sasuke.

"Sasuke also has an older brother named Itachi. He is hot too," Ino said smugly. "There are Uchiha brothers?" Sakura said.

"Yes! And since they're both super hot, they both have their own fan club!" Ino said. "Fan clubs?" Sakura said.

"Ta- Da!" Ino showed Sakura a heart shaped pillow that wrote 'Team Sasuke' on it, "I'm part of team Sasuke!"

"Ino! Don't talk to the girl who tried to steal Pein-senpai!" a girl with long black hair and black eyes said. Her name was Kin Tsuchi. "Oh yeah, right," Ino scoffed then, scowled at Sakura. "You are not allowed to speak to the Akatsuki at all! They belong to me and my friends," Ino sneered.

Sakura sighed, "Fan girls."

-Outside the class room window, in the hall-

Pein was staring at Sakura intently. "Pein?" a young men with long black hair tied into a ponytail and red crimson eyes walked towards Pein. He was Itachi. "She bothers me," Pein said.

"I don't like the blonde one either. She's as bad as Karin," Itachi said coolly. "Huh? No, not the cheerleader. The pink haired one," Pein said looking at Itachi. Then he looked at Sakura again, this time Itachi joined him.

"Oh… Why?" Itachi asked. "It's her hair…" Pein answered. "Her… hair?" Itachi repeated. "It's the hair, man! It looks so soft and it's driving me crazy!" Pein grunted.

Itachi looked at his leader weirdly. "You scare me sometimes Itachi," Pein said as he sweat dropped.

To Ino and cute little Sakura, Ino noticed Itachi and Pein outside their classroom through and indoor window. "Hey, looks who's here!" Ino giggled fan girlishly. "Huh? Pein- Sempai?" Sakura said when she heard Ino squealed. She saw Pein and Itachi through the indoor window.

'Hm? Who's that man? He looks like Sasuke-san,' Sakura thought, noticing Itachi. "Ah! Sasuke's Aniki!" Ino squealed.

"Sasuke- San's aniki?" Sakura said when she heard Ino squealed like a squirrel. Sakura thought Itachi looked cute.

To Itachi and Pein, Itachi said, "I agree with you, leader- Sama." "Huh?" Pein sounded. "But it's not her hair," Itachi looked at Sakura beautiful emerald orbs, "It's her eyes."

"And you gave me a weird look when I rant about her hair," Pein said as he looked at Itachi. Itachi only sighed and clutched his leader's collar. Itachi dragged his leader away as his leader struggled to get free. "Itachi! You're knocking the air out of me!" a chibi Pein wailed out.

At one corner, Karin was talking with a guy with baby blue white- ish hair, purple eyes and one fang poking out of his mouth. I believe his name is Suigetsu Hozuki.

"So? Leader brought a girl to class. What's the big deal?" Suigetsu said, and then slurped his water. "But leader wasn't bothered by her! He never looks at me like that!" Karin whined. "No one would. We all know for a fact that you're in the Akatsuki is because Kisame- Sempai likes you… or used to like you," Sugetsu said.

"That's not true. I'm in the Akatsuki is because… Sasuke- Kun loves me. Through middle school until now, he still shows it," Karin saighed dreamily (talk about into yourself much). She remembered the lines Sasuke said.

"I don't want to go on a date with you."

"I'd rather kiss Chouji then go out with you."

"No, I don't want to be your date for the 9th grade dance."

"You're the reason I might go gay."

"Get lost."

"Your annoying."

"I hate you."

"He's in love with me! I know he is!" Karin squealed, hearts popping out of nowhere. "Yeah, I can feel the love," Suigetsu said sarcastically. "Really? Me too!" Karin said.

* * *

I rewrote this chapter a little bit. And the second chapter a bit too. I wanted to make Ino a little snobby and evil. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"And you call me DUMB," Suigetsu said as he sipped his drink. "Shut up!" Karin yelled as she hit him on the head.

To Sakura, she was trying to find her way to class. She abruptly stopped and rubbed her temples. "Argh! These directions are useless!" Sakura groaned in despair. She remembered what Kakashi-sensei had said earlier.

'Your next class is with Hinata! Find her, and she's always near the senior hallways!'

"Gah! Stupid Kakashi. It wasn't hard when Pein- Sempai gave directions!" Sakura groaned. Then, she bumped into a solid chest. She looked up to see a senior with black hair and he was wearing a swirly orange mask. "Hi! Are you lost?" the senior asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. I'm Sakura Haruno. You are?" Sakura asked. "I'm Tobi. And Tobi is a senior. Tobi is in the Akatsuki!" the senior said. Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. "You're new here, right? Where are you heading to, Sakura- Chan?" Tobi asked.

"Umm… I'm heading to my gym class. A 'Gai- Sensei' is teaching," Sakura answered as she handed the senior her schedule. Tobi checked her schedule. "Ah! Tobi knows where Sakura- Chan's class is! Just follow Tobi!" Tobi said happily.

"Really? Thank you so much, Tobi- Sempai!" Sakura smiled. Then, a guy with long blonde hair that's tied up into a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes came up to both of them. He was wearing and Akatsuki member official jacket, just like Tobi, Pein, Itachi, Karin and Sasuke wore when she saw them earlier.

"Tobi, un? What are you doing, un?" he asked, curiously. "Oh, Deidara- Sempai! Nothing, Tobi's just talking to Saku- Chan!" Tobi said. "Saku- Chan?" Deidara repeated.

"My real name is Sakura, actually," Sakura smiled, and a flower bed popped behind her. Deidara blushed and said, "Wow! You really have a cute smile!"

"Thank you!" Sakura giggled. "Deidara- Sempai! Stop flirting with Saku- Chan!" Tobi scolded. "Shut up, Tobi, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Sakura- Chan!" someone yelled. Sakura turned to see Hinata. "Hi Hinata! I've been searching for you everywhere!" Sakura said, walking towards her blue haired friend. "Come on! We better hurry! Gai- Sensei will be angry at us!" Hinata said.

"Okay! Bye Tobi- Sempai! Bye Deidara- Sempai! Thanks a lot!" Sakura waved as she walked away with Hinata.

When they arrived at Gym class, the teacher greeted them. Sakura was freaked at first.

"Hello there, my youthful new student, Sakura Haruno. I am Maito Gai, your gym teacher," a man with a bowl cut hair, bushy eyebrows and was wearing a tight green spandex said, grinning. Sakura almost died in shock.

"Hello, Sensei. Nice to meet you," Sakura bowed a little with a sheepish grin. Gai only grinned and said that he wanted to introduce her to his favorite student. Sakura took a good look of Gai's favorite student and gasp in shock..

'Oh lord,' Sakura thought as she looked at the Sensei's favorite student. He was the same as his sensei. He also had black bowl cut hair, bushy eyebrows and he was also wearing the green tight spandex that his sensei is also wearing.

"Hello there, young youthful cherry blossom! My name is Rock Lee, but you may call me Lee," he said, giving her the thumbs up.

"Ah, hello Lee- San. I'm Sakura Haruno. Please to meet you," Sakura smiled cutely and almost all the guys in the gym had blushes on their cheeks. "Very good. Now, Sakura- San, Hinata- San, please change into your gym clothes ASAP," Gai said with a large grin.

Sakura and Hinata just nodded and went to change clothes in the changing room. After changing clothes, they come back and saw everybody doing push-ups. Some were already passed out on the floor.

'Ouch,' Sakura winced in her thought. She and Hinata walked towards a boy with long hazelnut hair and white pearl eyes. Hinata introduced Sakura to the young man. "Sakura- Chan, th-this i-is my c-cousin, N-Neji Hyuug-ga," Hinata stuttered, intimidated by her own cousin intense stare. Neji just nodded.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, "Please to meet you." "Hn," Neji agreed. "Neji, Sakura, Hinata! Go and run some laps!" Gai yelled. "Yes, Gai- Sensei," Neji said as he, Sakura and Hinata went to the tracks. They ran about 9 laps and then, a girl with brown hair tied into two buns ran towards the three.

"Hi! I'm Tenten! Please to meet you," she said at Sakura. "Sakura Haruno. Please to meet you too," Sakura agreed. "Tenten, why are you here?" Neji asked. "Gai- sensei called you. He wanted to speak with you," Tenten said with a smile.

Neji nodded and headed to Gai- Sensei. As soon as he left, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten got to know each other better. "So you like soccer?" Sakura asked the brunette. "Yup, keeps my mind sharp and focused," the brunette replied sticking her tongue out. "Cool, me too!" Sakura said as the trio giggled in delight.

"What do you have next for class, Saku- Chan?" Hinata asked politely. "Art," Sakura answered simply. The shy Hyuuga just nodded her head. Tenten looked scared. "What's wrong, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Doesn't the Akatsuki have art after this?" Tenten said warily. Hinata and Tenten went pale.

"What's wrong if the Akatsuki has art with me?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, Akatsuki is an elite group in this school. They could easily bully you! You also have art with the leader of Sound," Tenten said.

"So? It's not like they could bully me and get away with it, right?" Sakura said, smiled. Then she took a good look at her friends' expressions. They were scared shitless. 'Damn' Sakura cursed in her mind.

After gym, she opted to walk to her class but didn't know where her class is. "Go to that hallway and turn right. When you see a three way hall, you go to your left. The first class on the right is the art room," Neji explained. Sakura just nodded and went away, saying her goodbyes to her friends as she ran.

She arrived at her art class in time. The teacher wasn't in class yet. She sighed in relief but then she narrowed her eyes when she noticed a certain someone who is running towards her. "Saku- Chan!" that certain someone yelled and attacks her in a bear hug. "Ugh, Tobi- Sempai! Let go!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Then, someone pried Tobi off her and threw him across the room.

She looked up to see a young man, wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He was handsome and had a well-muscled body.

He had red crimson hair, brown amber eyes, sandy cream skin and he was also holding a puppet in his right hand. "Hello," his mellow voice was heard. "I'm Sasori Akasuna, your senior and teacher for art," he said.

Teacher? Sakura freaked out.

Sorry for not updating soon. I was busy with my examinations. But I finally did it! I uploaded Love is a Maze! Finally. Now I can rest for a little while and continue my stories without any worries. wish me luck!

sincerely,

meswett735.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura half fainted. Her senpai was her teacher?

"You must be shocked to know I'm your teacher, but I have a good explanation. The teacher of the class was hospitalized last week due to a critical accident. He's fine but the doctor advised him to be in the hospital for some months. He put me in charge of the class," Sasori explained.

"Oh, but I wanted to ask, am I in the right class?" Sakura asked, wondering. There could be another art class. The class she was in seems to be an elite art class.

"I was wondering that myself," Sasori said, "Give me your schedule."

Sakura did as he commanded and he took it. Sasori examined the schedule then seemed a bit shocked for a moment. "Most of your classes are advanced. Including art," Sasori said, handing Sakura back the schedule.

"So, it means I'm in the right class, then?" Sakura looked up to her handsome senpai. Sasori nodded and pulled Sakura by her hand. "What's your name?" Sasori asked. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura answered.

"May I call you, Haruno?" Sasori asked again. Sakura nodded. He told Sakura to sit in front of the teacher's desk. Sakura nodded and did as he told.

The class was filled with Akatsuki members, and some other kids who wore jackets with a music note symbol. Sakura took them as the group 'Sound' that Tenten and Hinata told her about.

"Hey, Sasori!" a guy with silver hair, violet eyes and a well muscled body yelled out. "What?" Sasori asked, annoyed by the guy.

Sakura took a good look at the Akatsuki members. Pein-senpai, Itachi-senpai, Tobi-senpai, Deidara-senpai, Sasuke, Karin and some other people she doesn't recognize.

"Who's the pink haired bitch?" the silver haired guy asked. Sakura winced at the nickname the silver haired senior gave to her. Sasori sighed and saw Sakura winced. "Don't call her that, Hidan. She's not comfortable with it. She's shaking already," Sasori said.

True to his words, Sakura seem to be scared of the silver haired man.

"Haruno," Sasori called out. "Yes?" Sakura replied shakily. "Ignore Hidan. He's always like that. I assume that you've met Itachi, Pein, Tobi, Deidara. And you could recognize Karin and Sasuke well since they're in your first class, am I correct?" Sasori said. Sakura nodded cutely.

"Okay then, the silver haired senior is Hidan, next to him is Kakuzu. The blue haired man with the gills tattoo is Kisame Hoshigaki, next to him is Zetsu. Then there's Suigetsu Hozuki, the young man with the baby blue hair and Juugo, the young man with the orange hair. Now, all of us are seniors except for Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo who are in the same grade as you," Sasori explained.

Sakura only nodded. After a while, Sasori told them all to sketch a drawing that comes to their mind. Sakura decided to sketch Hinata, Temari and Tenten, her new friends. She finished a bit early, and decided to scan the class room. She decided to take a good look at the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Hidan Jashin, a guy with silver hair, violet eyes, albino skin, well-muscled body and a tall figure. He wore his school shirt unbuttoned. He wore his Akatsuki cloak loosely. He had a necklace which was silver and had a circle with a triangle in it.

Kakuzu is a young man with tan skin, green and black eyes, stitching tattoos and a well muscled body. He has a tall, lean figure.

Kisame Hoshigaki, royal blue hair, light blue skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and a very muscular body. He has gill tattoos and the tallest Akatsuki member.

Zetsu has green hair, bi-colored skin which consist his left side black and his right side white. He's the second tallest Akatsuki member, a bit shy and from what she heard from Sasori-senpai, Zetsu-senpai has two sides and two different voices, each represents a side.

Suigetsu Hozuki, consists of a baby blue hair almost to a white, purple eyes, a fang poking out from his mouth and he is an albino. He seems kinda fun.

Juugo is a young man with orange hair, red eyes, sandy colored skin and a curse mark tattoo on the back of his shoulder. He was the tallest among his friends, which are Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin.

The things that the Akatsuki boys have in common, they're smart, athletic, tall and well-muscled. And good looking.

Then, Sakura felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned to see Sasori looking at her sketch book, at the page were she had sketch her friends face.

Sasori glanced at the rosette, "Nice work. A good job, Haruno." "Thank you, Sasori-senpai," Sakura thanked. "So, you've heard of Sound, right?"Sasori asked, placing Sakura's green sketchbook on the table.

Sakura nodded, "From my friends. They told me not get close to them… and the Akatsuki." "They're worried about you. Do you see those students at the corner there?" Sasori asked, pointing to the group who were either busy doing their work or too busy talking and arguing.

Sakura nodded. "They are the group called Sound. They're also elite student but they don't care about school at all. You could say they're the rebels of this school," Sasori said, sighing. "Isn't the Akatsuki a group of dangerous rebels too?" Sakura asked wide-eyed.

Sasori looked shock and narrowed his eyes, "Sometimes we are. But don't forget Haruno, we're elite students." "Sorry," Sakura looked down. He told about the members of Sound.

Kimimaro Kaguya, also known as the leader of Sound. He has silver hair which is parted in a zigzag. He has bangs at the side of his face and his hair is short which ended at his neck. His left bang and his right side of his hair were tied, but his right bang and left hair was let loose. He has two circular tattoos on his forehead. His eyes were emerald and he applied red paint under his eyes. He is tall and muscular.

Kabuto Yakushi, the right hand man in the group. He has long silver hair that he ties into a low ponytail, black eyes, round glasses and creamy skin. It is said that he's the second smartest person in the group, just below Kimimaro. It's also said that he's actually cold and rough towards some people but he acts like a refined gentleman in front of others, so that is why some people need to be careful around him. He's good in chemistry.

Sakon and Ukon are twins. They both have the same looks, but different body structures. They both have light purple blue-ish hair, black narrow eyes and they both wear green lip liner. Even though they both are tall and muscular, Sakon prefer to stand up straight while Ukon prefers to hunch. Ukon's voice is slightly huskier than his younger twin brother. And Sakon always wears a red bead necklace around his neck

Kidomaru is a guy with tan skin, black eyes and long black hair. He tied his hair back and his hair spiked at the end. Tayuya said that he love spiders so much, he's almost one. Tayuya said that Kidomaru is a good climber and good in poisons.

Next is Tayuya, a girl with long red hair and brown eyes. She's tough and rough like her friends and is the only girl in the Sound.

Then there's Zaku Abumi. A guy with raven hair that's spiked to the right, lazy black eyes, pale white skin and a grin is always on his face. He likes loud music.

Zaku's best friend is Dosu Kinuta. A guy with his face bandaged except for his black left eye and black hair.

Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya and Kidomaru are seniors while Kabuto is a junior. Dosu and Zaku are both sophomores.

Unknown to Sakura, when she was conversing with Sasori, the Sound were secretly eyeing her. "The girl, she's amusing to watch," Kimimaro said.

"I agree, Kimimaro. She's very amusing. And very cute," Kabuto said as he licked his lips. "Kabuto, don't you dare try to attack her!" Tayuya growled. "Is someone jealous?" Sakon teased. "Tayuya, calm down," Ukon growled.

Tayuya huffed and looked away from her friends. Then, the bell rang and hundreds of footsteps were heard along the hallway. "All of you may go now," Sasori said.

Sakura looked at her schedule and said to herself, "Advance history, huh? Where is it?" Sasori seem to hear her sentence and decided to pop behind Sakura. "Haruno," Sasori said. Sakura jumped a bit and force.

"Don't creep up on me like that! I almost jump out of my clothes!" Sakura said out loud. The rest of them heard and blushed. Even Sasori, but he had a microscopic blush. "Your next class is with us. Since you're new, we'll accompany you," Sasori said, coughing a bit. When they all walked through the hallway, towards their class, Sakura wasn't paying attention to the arguments that Hidan-senpai and Kakuzu-senpai were having.

They arrived at their class in 2 minutes. They entered it and Sakura saw a handsome man around 20 years old. He had long spiky black hair, onyx eyes, and a smirk on his face. He was tall and well-muscled.

"Ah, finally, you're all here! Hm? Who's the young lady?" the man smirked. "This is the new student, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Madara-sensei, the teacher for this particular class," Itachi sighed.

"Uh, please to meet you, Madara-sensei," Sakura greeted with a nervous smile. 'This guy creeps me out, somehow,' Sakura thought.

'This girl… Sakura… She's cute. And it seems that she isn't a fan girl. I have to observe her, it seems,' Madara thought. Madara smirked and told them to take their seats. There were many female seniors in the class, and they all didn't care about the class. They seem to attend this class so they could watch Madara-sensei.

Madara knew he had gained many fan girls. So does the Akatsuki and Sound. Madara loves to flirt and spend his time with woman, since he is a little perverted on the side. But he dislikes people who care more about idiotic things than life.

While he was teaching, the girls weren't listening. They were either talking about cute boys or fashion or shopping.

Sakura and the rest of Akatsuki and Sound were paying attention to their studies. Karin wasn't doing her work at all. She was busy talking to her seniors about boys and gossip, which made Suigetsu's blood boil.

"Can't we just kick her out, Pein-senpai?" Suigetsu asked, his left eye twitching non-stop. "In due time, Suigetsu," Pein said, smirking. "Um, Tobi-senpai? Why is Sasori-senpai working so hard to manage the Advance art class?" Sakura whispered. "If you wanted to know, Sakura-chan, just say so! Sasori-san is working hard because he wants to get into a good university. And being a fill-in teacher will be a great application for him! He doesn't want to waste his time with his fan girls!" Tobi whispered back.

Sakura turned to look at Sasori, and said, "Oh. He really is one dedicated guy."

As the time pass by, the girls in the class were talking about Madara-sensei in an inappropriate way. Sakura just sweat dropped at the older girls in the class. Even Karin was acting like a fan girl! "This school keeps getting weirder, and weirder," Sakura said to herself.

Then, the bell rang and signaled the students to go to the cafeteria. Sakura stood up and headed to the door, ignoring the good looking man who kept on observing her. "She's… An interesting one," Madara chuckled deeply.

At the cafeteria, Sakura saw Hinata, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Lee sitting at a table with Naruto Uzumaki and Sai from her homeroom. "Sakura-chan! Over here!" Temari yelled. Sakura walked towards them. "Hi, guys," Sakura waved. "Sakura, you do know Sai and Naruto, right?" Naji asked. Sakura nodded and smiled at the two.

Naruto blushed and Sai observed her. 'She really is beautiful,' both Naruto and Sai thought. Sakura said that she was going to buy something to eat and left. Then, a guy with red hair, jade eyes and a love tattoo on his forehead walked towards the table where Hinata and the others were sitting at.

"Hey, Gaara. Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked the redhead. "Here!" a guy with brown hair, black eyes came running towards the table. "Hi, sorry we're late," Kankuro grinned.

"Guys, I'm back. And who are these two?" Sakura came up. She was holding a tray that had a plate filled with 5 pizzas, a cup of tea and a vanilla pudding. "These are my brothers! The redhead is Gaara, a sophomore. The other one is Kankuro, a junior, like me! He was born a little later than me," Temari grinned.

Sakura nodded and sat between Hinata and Temari. They all ate and talk happily. "Hi guys. I see we have a new friend," a guy spoke. "Hey! Sakura this are our other friends! Shikamaru Nara is the guy with the pineapple head. He looks lazy but he's actually a genius. Chouji Akimichi, the guy who's eating the bag of chips. The gut with the brown hair and red tattoos on his cheek is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru. The guy wearing the sunglasses is Shino Aburame. He loves bugs. That's all of them!" TenTen said.

Sakura observed them a bit.

Shikamaru looks lazy and has black pineapple hair and black lazy eyes. He seems half-asleep and has a cigarette sticking out from his mouth.

Chouji's a bit heavy and his hair was styled in an odd way. He has light brown hair and black eyes.

Kiba has tan skin, brown messy hair and black eyes. He has red upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks. Akamaru is a small white dog that sits on Kiba's head.

Shino is a guy with spiky black hair and black eyes but covers his eyes with his black sunglasses. He wore a green hooded shirt and was holding a plastic container filled with tarantulas.

"So you brought tarantulas today, huh Shino?" Temari smirked. Ino and her posse shrieked when they saw Shino's tarantulas. Karin was with Ino too. Unknown to Sakura, the Akatsuki were watching her.

"Awesome! Tarantulas! I've always wanted one for a pet!" Sakura grinned as she tapped the plastic container. "You wanted a pet Tarantula?" Neji asked. "Not only that. Pet bugs, snakes, lizards, tiger, lions, cheetahs, jaguars, panthers, bears, pandas, and poisonous scorpions," Sakura said smiling.

"You are one weird girl, Sakura," Kankuro laughed. "I have some poisonous scorpions I keep in the biology class. Would you like to see them?" Shino asked. "I would love too!" Sakura squealed, hugging Shino with all her might.

Shino blushed and smiled a little. Unknown to Sakura, some people were jealous of Shino and her lovely moment. Then, the bell rang. "What class did you get next, my beautiful blossom?" Lee asked. "Physics with Orochimaru-sensei," Sakura said, looking down at her schedule.

"Orochimaru-sensei?" Sakura's friends yelled. 'If they're shocked and looked scared, that means… I'm in trouble,' Sakura sighed inwardly, 'I'm dead.'

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update! Really sorry! My brothers are driving me crazy! I can't even use my computer when they're around! Anyways, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was too engrossed in her book as she and the members of the Akatsuki head to their destination. She didn't notice that she and the rest of the Akatsuki had arrived at their destination; Physics class with Orochimaru, so as she continued to walk, she bumped against Kakuzu's back.

She stumbled back, rubbing her slightly reddened forehead. Man, Kakuzu-senpai is hard like a rock! He reminded her of Schnitzel, the rock monster from a cartoon called 'Chowder'.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, refusing to look Kakuzu right in his black and green eyes. Then, she felt something soft on her forehead, at the exact spot of her bruise.

She looked up to see Kakuzu kissing her forehead sweetly, and she swore she saw pink and orange sparkling bubbles floated everywhere around her and Kakuzu. Sakura's cheeks reddened automatically, as she watched Kakuzu with wide eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Kakuzu's deep voice was heard as he tilted his mouth a bit, forming a smirk. Sakura's blush increased as smoke literally came out from her ears.

Soon, Sakura backed away from the older and taller man, too embarrassed and too shy to say anything. She bumped against Zetsu's chest, afraid she might get yelled at by the other Akatsuki member for touching them.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes showing concern and regret, but it went unnoticed by Sakura. "N-No, it's just that… I'm not scared at all," Sakura said with a reassuring smile. Kakuzu nodded and followed Pein and the others enter the class. Sasuke stared at Sakura and then closed his eyes. He followed the other members that were entering the classroom. Karin glared at the pink haired girl and ran to Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and entered the classroom, with Zetsu following her. When they both entered the class, it was very quiet; too quiet. Soon, they were greeted by a man with long black hair, and golden snake eyes. He was very pale and he scared the life out of Sakura when he randomly popped out from who knows where to greet her.

Sakura clutched her shirt while panting a bit, scared. She looked at her teacher with wide eyes. He's… scary. Sakura gulped and walked towards an empty seat next to Deidara. She made sure to be cautious around Orochimaru-sensei.

She sat down slowly with fear crept into her mind. Deidara looked at the pink haired girl with worried eyes. 'Is she okay?' he asked himself.

Sakura eventually calmed down and listened to Orochimaru's explanation about…something. Sakura didn't even try to listen; she was too sleepy. It wasn't long before she was having dreams about her new, weird school. Meanwhile, when Orochimaru was distracted trying to get Sasuke to join Sound, the Akatsuki - who sat in an almost complete circle around Sakura - were distracted by her adorable sleeping face; something that had never happened before occurred.

Just as Pein was about to complete the circle around Sakura, Sound's leader Kimimaro sat down next to her instead, closer to the Akatsuki than he had ever been, (outside of fights) and without the protection of even his right hand man Kabuto.

Both Sound and Akatsuki looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Kimimaro smirked at Pein, who was too stunned to do anything, and stretched his hand out to caress Sakura's face just light enough so she didn't wake up.

The Akatsuki weren't advanced students for nothing. They saw how gentle Kimimaro was with her and noted that a blush appeared as he made contact. It was so faint it would have been invisible on someone just a bit tanner but Kimimaro was just pale enough for them to see it.

Oh there was going to be HELL to pay.

Kimimaro had just been intending to use the girl to get the Akatsuki riled up; to annoy the Akatsuki to death. He had known that most of the Akatsuki had grown fond of the girl, even if they knew her just today.

He hadn't wanted the feeling of something in his chest that made him tingling inside, nor did he want the feeling that he would be melted just by looking at her. His heart was beating too fast!

He hadn't wanted the girl to appear so pure when he thought innocence was lost in this school. Most of all he hadn't wanted her skin to be so silky smooth that it completely captivated him and forced him to forget why he wanted to mess with Akatsuki more than he wanted to just touch her.

Yes, he forgot until he felt a tightening hold on his wrist. Pein grabbed his wrist in order to prevent him from reaching out again. If Kimimaro a lesser man he would have yelped in pain at the grip, but being who he was, he leveled a glare at the Akatsuki leader instead.

"Don't touch her!" To everyone's surprise the animalistic growl did NOT come from Pein. It had come from the stoic older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his usual stoic older brother. He had never heard Itachi said anything to prevent anyone from touching a girl, nor did he ever heard Itachi growl to protect a girl.

Orochimaru sighed and drifted his eyes to the sleeping girl. He couldn't help but melt at her cuteness, but she needed to wake up soon to stop the fight that was going to take place in his classroom. Then Sakura mumbled in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered opened.

She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes sleepily, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. She fought back a yawn and looked around her. Almost all of the people in the classroom were staring at her.

Sakura's face reddened and she shrank in her seat. Not too soon, the bell rang and signaled the students to their next class. "Miss Haruno, I would like to speak to you," Orochimaru called out.

Sakura nodded numbly and walked towards Orochimaru's desk. Orochimaru didn't spoke a word at the pink haired girl until everyone exited the classroom. Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment and she glanced at the long haired teacher with saddened eyes.

"Miss Haruno, your actions in the classroom is not to be let unnoticed, but since you're a new student here, I will leave you with a warning. Don't repeat this action once more," Orochimaru said, slightly annoyed. Why didn't he take a picture of Sakura's sleeping face when he had the chance?

Sakura nodded and bowed. "I'm sorry, sensei. I'll never repeat my actions," Sakura said sadly. "You may go," Orochimaru said with a soft sigh.

Sakura left the classroom quickly and she heard a group of girls insulting her.

"Look at that pink haired freak. She just transferred here today, and she's already in trouble."

"What a geek!"

"I heard she tried to steal the Akatsuki boys as well as she tried to steal Kimimaro-kun!"

"Ugh, she's too desperate!"

Sakura sighed and walked towards her next class, Calculus. She arrived to the class, a bit late since she didn't receive any help to get through this school. She wiped the tears that was forming in the corner of her eyes and opened the door.

"Sakura!" the teacher called out. "Ibiki-san?" Sakura said with curiosity, "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I'm a teacher. I teach this class," Ibiki smiled and then scowled at everyone else. "This is your new classmate, Sakura Haruno. Be nice to her!" Ibiki growled at the students and then smiled at Sakura.

Ibiki told her to sit at an empty chair next to Kakuzu. Sakura did what he told her to do and sat next to Kakuzu.

The students were quiet during the lesson. Sakura heard Karin talk about how 'hot' Sasuke was. Sakura rolled her eyes and got up, when she heard the bell rang.

She pulled out her iPod and placed an earphone in her right ear. She turned on Grenade by Bruno Mars and listen to it without any worry. All her troubles went away when she heard music, every single day she'll listen to music to make all her troubles go away.

Sakura did have a talent for music. Sakura's eyes widened when she remembered her next class was music. Sakura ran to the music room which Pein had shown her earlier.

She arrived at the music room; panting a bit. When she entered, she saw a young adult, about 23 years old with dark brown hair and it was styled almost the same as Shikamaru's pineapple hair. The man was a bit tanned and had a scar across the bridge of his nose.

She remembered seeing the man in one of Ibiki's photos. The man turned and saw Sakura, and smiled. "Come in. You must be the new student, Sakura. I'm Iruka Umino, your music teacher," the man said with a grin.

Sakura entered the class and saw no one in here, except her and Iruka himself. She arched an eyebrow at Iruka.

Iruka caught it and sighed. "Students aren't interested in music nowadays. It's all acting, fame and riches for them," Iruka explained as he walked towards his table.

Sakura noticed a large black classical piano in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened in delight as she skipped towards it.

"You can play it if you want," Iruka smiled, happy that one of the students in the school has an interest in music. Sakura sat on a bench in front of the piano and placed her fingers lightly on the keyboard. She pressed some of the keys and started to play 'All is My Love'; composed by Miranda Wong.

Iruka's eyes widened as the beautiful melody danced in his head. Happiness showed in Sakura's bliss face. Her eyes were closed as she held a soft smile on her face.

Not too soon, the music danced out of the classroom and was heard by the students that were passing the hallways. The class in front of the music room also heard the lovely melody and rushed out of the class to see the one who intertwined themselves into the lovely melody.

They all saw Sakura with a blissful face playing the piano, slowly and gently moved her fingers to the rhythm.

Sakura stopped playing and started to do another song; Winter Romance by Yuriko Nakamura. Iruka smiled as he remembered when he used to listen to his grandmother playing the piano for him when he was 7.

The way Sakura played was almost similar to the way his grandmother played; Sakura was better and more passionate in her music.

More students and teacher entered the classroom to see the young woman played the piano. The Akatsuki and Sound members were already there as they watched Sakura play the piano. Sakura's new friends were also there to watch the pink haired girl.

The melody stopped as Sakura removed her fingers from the keyboard. Then, Sakura heard loud clapping noises and turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw some students and teachers crowded in the room.

Sakura blushed and stood up. She heard the bell rang and she grabbed her books. She swiftly passed the students and teacher that were crowded at the door and exited the classroom. She was grabbed by Temari, TenTen and Hinata.

"What?" Sakura asked, curios why her friends stopped her.

"We have health class together," TenTen answered. Sakura arched an eyebrow, 'how did they know?'

"We got a peek of your schedule when you were playing the piano," Temari answered her curiosity. Sakura blushed, remembered the moment in the music room. Sakura turned to hide her blush and walked away, followed closely by her friends.

When they arrived at health class, Sakura saw that all of her other friends were in her class. Sakra went over to seat on an empty spot, next to Hinata and Sai. Not too soon, Ino and her girls came in the class, all high and mighty.

Tenten and Temari groaned as they watched Ino and her friends flirt with some boys. Sakura didn't pay any attention as she was already asleep. Hinata continued to watch her pink haired friend sleep until Naruto yelled and woke Sakura up from her deep slumber.

"Argh! What the hell?" Naruto yelled making Sakura jumped out from her seat and accidentally fell on the floor. "Ouch…" Sakura winced in pain, as she glared at Ino who was laughing at her misery.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he pulled Sakura up. "No problem," Sakura said as she rubbed her hips. Then, the teacher came in. he had long white hair and black eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and white pants.

"Well, since we have a new student, I'll introduce myself. I'm Jiraiya, your teacher for Health class, please to meet you," Jiraiya grinned. Sakura smiled and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno, please to meet you too, sensei."

"I hope we can get along," Jiraiya grinned as he patted her head. He walked away, towards his desk which was in front of the class. Sakura sat down on her seat, listening to Jiraiya's explanation about… something.

Ino and her friends won't stop talking about boys, makeup and shopping. Sakura's brain was on the verge of explosion.

The school ended with the sound of the last bell, and all students hurriedly ran towards the school exit. Sakura sighed as she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. On her way towards her locker, she met with Kabuto Yakushi, Sound's second man in charge.

"Sakura Haruno," he grinned and sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Kabuto Yakushi, what do you want?" Sakura asked nervously. Kabuto strolled towards the girl and smirked. He shoved Sakura against the lockers and the smaller person grunted. Kabuto slowly licked the shell of Sakura's ears, and grinned, "You will be mine."

Then, Kabuto released Sakura who was panting and glaring at him. "Bye, see you tomorrow," Kabuto said nicely as he waved. He walked away with a smirk leaving Sakura alone in the hallway.

She was right about one thing- Akatsuki High is very weird.

* * *

Hi there! I'm really sorry for the late update. Hope you'll like this chapter! And a big thank you to my best friend, dragontamer ri-chan for helping me with my stories and also a big thank you to all of you who supported me and encouraged me to be better! This is for you!


End file.
